The Water Prince
by AwesomeNinjaXD
Summary: Years after the defeat of Orlock the Keeper, Billy, the son of Finn, becomes an adventurer. He, along with his friend Sandy become targets is a revenge plot, headed by a new Ice King. Sequel to "The Water Princess".
1. Chapter 1- The New Hero

**A/N:** This is a sequel to _The Water Princess_.

* * *

It had been several years after Orlock the Keeper had been defeated. As the years went by, everyone in the Land of Ooo had settled into their (mostly) peaceful lives. One boy still yearned for constant adventure, however. This trait was inherited by his father, the Hero of Ooo. This boy was named William, the Water Prince. He had a blue body and (slightly darker) blue hair. He, like his father, was fond of shorts and t-shirts.

"So this is where you live?"

The question was uttered by Sandra Hopkins, whose reputation proceded her. She was an odd creature, as white as glue. She could stretch and twist as she pleased, and when she was done, she'd snap back into place, like a rubber band. She had relatively short, brown hair, a purple tank top, and yellow shorts.

"Yeah," Billy answered. "This is the Water Kingdom palace."

"It's where I'd expect the Hero of Ooo to live."

Billy and Sandy went inside and found the king and queen of the Water Kingdom.

"Hey Mom," Billy said, putting down his backpack. He took out a sword. The sword was silver, with a brown hilt. "Check out what I found."

"That looks nice," said Water Queen. "Look, honey."

"That's quite a sword you got there," said Finn. Around his neck was a pendant inscribed with the initials AT. Attatched to it, just below the initals, was a green gem. They were gifts he treasured from what seemed like another lifetime ago. Gifts from the Oracle and Nanam.

"Have you ever had a sword like that?" asked Sandy, her eyes fikled with idolization.

"I've had a few, in the past," Finn said. He remembered all the swords from long ago. Scarlet, his Demon Blood sword, the Kouvier Blade, and the (briefly wielded) Ancient Sword, from which he obtained the gem.

"Well, anyway, we just came here to show you some of our loot," Billy said. "We're going to head to Uncle Jake's next, and then Aunt Marcy's."

"Ok, have fun you two," Water Queen called after them. Though she admired that William took after his father, she could never understand how he, as well as his father and Sandy, were so infatuated with danger, adventure, and discoveries.

At the Treehouse, Jake sat, playing video games. He ran toward the window as he heard his nephew approach.

"Hey Billy," he waved.

"Hey Uncle Jake."

Billy and Sandy entered the treehouse, and BMO greeted them.

"Good morning, Billy. Good morning, Sandy."

"Hey, hey, it's BMO."

They proceded to show Jake and BMO the various treasures they got from a cavern.

"Now, then, Sandy," Billy said. "Our next stop is Aunt Marcy's." They headed for Marceline's cave. They knocked on the door, and a familiar old man answered it.

"Old Man Simon," Billy said. "How you doin'?"

"Good to see you, Will," Simon told him. "It's been a while since we saw you last."

"I've been on adventures with Sandy."

"Oh, yes," Simon said, remembering the other guest. "Nice to see you, Sandy. I trust you're making sure he doesn't get too injured."

"Of course, Simon."

"Well, anyway, come inside. I'll get us something to drink."

Marceline sat on the couch, reading through a book. She raised her head when Simon passed by.

"Billy!" She flew toward him, hugging him. "Sandy, you're here too!"

"So, how's it been?"

"Pretty well. I just got of the phone with Bonnie."

"Is she good?"

"Yeah," said Marceline, remembering Princess Bubblegum's recovery process. It was not easy being possessed by evil and chaos. "Anyway, why'd you come?"

"We came to show you what we got from my latest adventure. Check this out." He took out various ancient artifacts, relics from before the Great Mushroom War.

"Cool," Marceline said. "We're actually having a get-together pretty soon, at the Candy Kingdom. In fact, it's only about an hour from now. Hopefully you're not too busy to come."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. "Come on Simon, you're not too old to go for a morning walk, not yet." Marceline would forever cherish the wish Nanam had granted her. Being able to walk in the sunlight, it was no wonder she walked almost every morning, except on days she felt extra lazy or tired. She had taken up poetry as a hobby, and was contemplating writing a novel, too. Of course, she still focused on her music, still in the possession of her bass guitar, the modified family axe.

The pair headed for the Candy Kingdom. Next to it was what was left of the old Ice Kingdom. Since the return of Simon Petrikov's sanity, and the disappearance of the crown, there had been no Ice King to preside over it. However, it had been rumored that there was a new Ice King. At the very least, it was certain there were people living there.

At the gathering, familiar faces were everywhere. There was Shelby, Jake, BMO, Marceline, Simon, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Finn, and Water Queen. There were also numerous other friends and acquaintances that had come to know Finn and his family since Finn became a hero. They had all honored him after the defeat of the Keeper, for all of his achievments since he was twelve years old, giving him the moniker of the "Hero of Ooo". Billy and Sandy joined the party.

Meanwhile, in the Ice King's cave, populated by old antiques and ice ninja weapons, lay the crown. A young man picked it up.

"It's almost time. Soon, I will avenge you, father. But I can't risk it, yet. They may have overestimated their ability to reset the crown. I can't afford even the slightest possibility of going mad. I should check in with Scorcher."

And so, a new generation of adventures would begin, and more heroes and villains would bring about change in the Land of Ooo.


	2. Chapter 2- The New Ice King

It was late into the party, and Billy amd Sandy were enjoying some cake. Finn came over, putting his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Billy."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I remember the adventurer's life, you know."

"What was your life like, anyway?" Sandy asked her idol. "I bet it was filled with all sorts of cool adventures!"

"Oh, yeah, dangerous ones too."

Sandy squealed, making Finn slightly uncomfortable.

"By the way," Finn said. "I thought you didn't need to eat."

"Oh," Sandy responded. "I don't. I just like the taste. It helps with my regrowth, though."

"Regrowth, huh?"

"That's right. I can only stretch or twist so much, so in case my limbs are torn off, I always make sure to eat. My people can process the food into our body material."

"Huh... weird."

"Honey," Water Queen called to him. "Care to dance?"

"You know it," Finn answered.

"I don't need to eat much, either," Billy stated.

"No?" asked Sandy.

"I'm half-aquarian, some of my diet is water."

"That's pretty cool."

"Hey, guys," Marceline called to them. She and Princess Bubblegum walked over to them, their hand interlocked. Simon walked over with them, using a cane.

"Hey Aunt Marcy," Billy said. "Aunt Bonnie, Old Man Simon."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that, Will."

Billy laughed.

"You two having fun?" Marceline asked them.

"Yeah, we were gonna head off on another adventure tomorrow."

"Be careful," Princess Bubblegum told them.

* * *

In the Ice King's old cave, the mysteriois youth held the crown in his hand.

"Scorcher, are you ready."

Scorcher nodded his head.

"I will make sure you get what my father promised you. For now, I, Marcus the Heir, shall assume my new identity."

He placed the crown on his head.

"I wish I had the power to avenge my father."

In an instant, the crown bestowed upon him the power of ice magic.

"I shall now be known as the Ice King."

A communication device lighted up.

"It is time to make your payment."

"And so I shall," the Ice King said to whomever was on the other line.

* * *

"This is a boring cave," Sandy said

"My dad taught me that it might look boring, but that's rarely the case."

Billy took his sword out of its sheath. He peered around a corner. A flame almost singed him. He peeked again, and saw a blue-green, giant, and slightly fat monster. In its hand was a whip, which was on fire. He tried to whip Billy again, but the whip hit air.

Billy noticed some sort of metal wrist cuff. It had a circle extending from the middle. He picked it up, still behind the corner. It suddenly attatched itself to his left wrist. He tried to take it off, but found it impossible.

"Well, at least it's cool-looking." He charged into the room with the monster. He dodged the whip and cut the monster with his new sword. The monster backed up. The whip was set ablaze and yhe monster cracked the whip, sending a mid-sized fireball at Billy. Billy's left arm suddenly raised, and the circle on the metal wriat cuff extended into a shield.

The shield blocked the fireball.

"Woah, what the glob?"

"What is that thing?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know, but..." He charged the monster, sricking his sword into him. The monster fell over as Billy and Sandy continued their adventure, seeking treasure and other items to collect."

* * *

"Let us see what these powers can do," the Ice King said. He created a blizzard. From the snow, an army of ice creatures rose, having sharp edges where their shoulders and elbows would normally be. They had piles of snow on their bodies.

"Hahaha," the Ice King laughed. "Now I have two armies, and one general to lead them." He looked at Scorcher. "Ironic that an ice army be led by a pyromancer."

Several cave dwellers crawled out from the caves of the Ice King's castle.

"We're almost ready, brothers. Soon, Ooo will be ours to rule."

* * *

Billy and Sandy returned to the palace at the Water Kingdom.

"Weird, this thing doesn't come off."

"At least it's a powerfuk shield."

"Yeah. Huh, what's this?" On the cuff, the word _Ordovia_ was written.

"Ordovia?"

"I read about that at the library," Sandy said.

"Ugh, the library?"

"It was an old civilization. It existed a few centuries ago."

"An Ordovian shield, huh?" The thing was strange.

Bill went to his room. He went to his desk to add another entry to his adventure log. Suddenly, the cuff detatched from his arm and fell onto the desk.

"Huh?" It was almost like that thing was alive. He put his sheathed sword in his closet.

'I have to think of a cool name for that sword,' he thought. 'All the adventurers have swords with cool names. After all, my dad did.' He thought about the characteristics. It had a magnificent silver blade. He decided to name it Silver.

* * *

"With this," a mysterious voice rang out, "I will be able to rule the multiverse."

He held a book.

On it was the word _Enchiridion_.

"I will just have to eliminate the 'Hero of Ooo'."


End file.
